


Worth it

by Hikikomori_Ho (orphan_account)



Series: Worth it [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, Kinky, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Punishment, Restraints, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, a whole lot of kinks and blowjobs actually, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hikikomori_Ho
Summary: Love, Lust and a little room hidden behind the closets.( or a one-shot showho smut because i love sinning )





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> ****WARNING****  
> contains SMUT. BDSM content.
> 
>  
> 
> Hi hi~  
> okay...i do NOT know why i wrote this and how. i just did. the first part of is showho's own fault because of that cute mokbang show they did together. the rest is the fault of my perverted mind. i got no excuses! so yeah...i guess enjoy? i can't believe i wrote a one-shot smut THIS long *sigh*  
> but before that, i gotta tell ya, this includes so much shit and is so messy. read at your own risk.  
> and now i will go hide in some far away land...
> 
> ps: this isn't proof-read.  
> ps2: you can follow me on IG ( it's solely for my fics. ) ^ ω ^  
> [@hikikomori_ho](https://www.instagram.com/hikikomori_ho/)

“ i mean why did he have to yell at the poor kid like that? he could just easily tell him what he did wrong instead of making him feel small in front of the whole office. “ hoseok said as he put the last dish in the sink.

“ well.. it’s just typical of him. you should know his low temper by now. i’ll make sure to talk to him tomorrow. “ hyunwoo replied sipping on his drink, sitting behind the table still.

hoseok, his boyfriend of four years, walked back to the table and instead of sitting on the chair again, he jumped up on the table.

“ how many times have you ‘talked’ to him about situations like this already? i told you not to make him the head of the department from the start. but our boss never listens to his boyfriend’s advice now, does he? “ the younger shook his head at him and laid down on the surface of the wooden table.

it was true. hoseok had told hyunwoo not to make this guy the head of the main department from the start but he thought he’d give him a chance. the guy was indeed very good at his job but his temper was getting worse by day. he really had to make time to talk to him the following day although he wouldn’t even have a minute to spare with how busy he’s gonna be and -

his trail of thoughts stopped when his eyes landed on his boyfriend who was lying on the table. hoseok’s head was just in front of him, only half a meter away. they had just finished eating dinner but his lover, lying on the kitchen table like that with his plain white loose low cut t-shirt, looked like a whole five-course meal. hoseok was really beautiful. he was breath-taking when they first met and he was still ethereal to this day. hyunwoo could never get enough of him even if they saw each other every day.

“ i’m gonna treat the kid to a coffee tomorrow and if that bastard yells at one of my kids ever again i’m gonna beat the shit out of him. i’m serious hyunwoo. i will fight him this time. “ his lover said as he stared at the ceiling absent-mindedly in thought.  
he had his fingers intertwined and placed on his stomach and he was fumbling with them nervously. hoseok really hated it when someone was disrespectful toward others, no matter their age or status. he just hated it and it made him really stressed, placing himself in the victim’s shoes.

“ i’ll talk to him baby, i promise. “ he couldn’t help it. he loved the guy in front of him too much to be considered healthy. he loved his pure and sweet heart and he loved his passion for justice and hard work. he loved a dozen million things about hoseok but right now, he loved how delicious and inviting he looked on the table like that. he didn’t think twice after finishing his sentence when he leaned forward and down and placed his lips on the soft, pink ones.

his boyfriend must have gotten surprised since his body flinched at the contact for a second before he started kissing back. it was a sweet, passionate and slow kiss. only touching of the lips as their heads and body positions made a cross shape. hoseok was still lying on the table and hyunwoo had bent down a bit from the chair he was sitting on to kiss the literal meal presented for him.

the kiss lasted several minutes as none of them made the next step nor did they pull back. well, only hyunwoo could stop this as he was the only one capable of moving and hoseok had never been able to refuse him any sort of affection before.  
the older moved his hand that still had the glass in it backward and put it on the counter before he placed his palm on top of his boyfriend’s. hoseok was fast to let go of his own fingers and intertwine his hand with hyunwoo instead as he started rubbing his thumb on the older’s skin smoothly.

“ you look like a meal like this. makes me wanna eat you whole. “ hyunwoo said in a hoarse and tired voice as he pulled back a few inches and stared at those beautifully shaped sparkly eyes.  
“ you just ate though? “ there was a hint of mischief in hoseok’s voice as he raised his eyebrow at him but never stopped caressing the back of his hand with his thumb.  
“ my stomach has different sections. one for food, one for dessert and one for you. “ he replied and was presented with the brightest smile as his lover whispered ‘ cheesy ‘ and grabbed his tie as he made him lean down again by the grip until their lips touched for the second time. hyunwoo hadn’t changed his office clothes yet.

the older hummed into the kiss and tightened his fingers around the other’s as it became more intense and their tongues started dancing together. he could hear hoseok’s breathing getting heavier a short while before the younger arched his back slightly. his boyfriend had always been weak to his touch and it wasn’t any different now. he was probably a lost cause as soon as their fingers intertwined.

“ hyunwoo.. “ it was only that. only a breathy whisper-like moan of his name but it messed with his head to the point of no return. hoseok was tugging at his tie for dear life as he constantly tried to get him closer but their position had its limits and they couldn’t bask in each other’s warmth as much as they wanted to.  
pecking those addictive lips one last time, he made his way downwards. heseok had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted as hyunwoo kissed his jaw first before going for his neck. he made sure to kiss, lick and bite every patch of the pale skin he could reach and to leave a couple of marks where they could be easily seen by others the next day. there was this one guy who was being really flirty with his boyfriend lately and he wanted to let the fucker know who this beautiful man really belonged to.  
letting go of his favorite fingers, having to use a bit of force with how tightly hoseok was holding onto him, he let his hand roam under the white shirt and up to the muscular chest. he brushed over the sensitive erect nipple and caught the beautiful moan that escaped the younger’s mouth with his. playing with the bud with his thumb and index finger, he felt hoseok breaking down under his barely-there touch. it would be no time at all until the other started whimpering and asking for more.  
nibbling on the sexy adam’s apple of the younger, he let his hand move down sensually and painfully slow until it was right above the other’s waistband. hoseok arched his back again and lifted his hips in the air while whimpering helplessly.  
“ touch me “ he heard the other say into the kiss before pale but hot fingers let go of his tie and tightened in the strands of his hair instead, pulling a bit with desperation.  
hyunwoo wasn’t one to deny his lover anything so he moved his palm over the clothed erection and squeezed him gently. hoseok stopped kissing him and threw his head back with a louder moan.

“ baby, you’re so beautiful like this. i’m losing my mind because of your perfection. “ hyunwoo said breathlessly by the view and how gorgeous his boyfriend was.  
he was about to let his hand wander inside the other’s jeans and underwear when a strong grip stopped him.  
“ i haven’t showered yet. “ hoseok was quite breathless and his eyes were half-lidded as he looked into his eyes. “ l-let me.. “ he tried but failed as he closed his eyes and licked his lips to get himself under control a bit “ give me ten minutes. “  
nodding, hyunwoo stood up and helped hoseok stand up as well since he knew the other’s feet were jelly by now. the younger winked at him and started walking toward their bedroom, presenting his plump ass to the other. hyunwoo couldn’t resist it and spanked him rather hard and the sound echoed in their kitchen.  
“ ow! don’t hurt me daddy “ there was a nasty grin on hoseok’s face when he made his way to the said room but he stopped at the door frame and looked back at hyunwoo “ undress and wait for me. don’t touch yourself or i swear to god i won’t let you cum! “  
now hoseok had him with that fucking ‘daddy’. he didn’t like saying it. he never did unless it was for teasing him at situations like this and hyunwoo didn’t like being called that either. that’s why the younger said it anyway. to get him pissed and impatient while he showered. and he was bratty enough to threaten him about not letting him cum if he touched himself, right after. oh how hyunwoo was gonna make him pay for this.

walking to the bedroom, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt slowly to pass the time as he thought about all the ways he could wreck his muscular boyfriend. throwing his shirt and tie on the armchair, he got rid of the rest of his clothes as well before he walked to their special little room behind their walk-in closet and got a pair of leather handcuffs and a blindfold out.  
throwing the items on the bed, hyunwoo let himself fall on the soft mattress as well as he waited for his delicious meal of the night to come back.

it took hoseok a little more than ten minutes to come out of the bathroom. water still dripping from his wet hair, sliding down on his completely naked body. except for the black leather leash he had tight around his neck, reaching all the way down to his groin and dangling slightly as the pale man walked ever so slowly toward the bed.

hyunwoo’s mouth was already watering thinking about all the things he was about to do to the guy standing so beautifully in front of him, filling his vision like there was nothing else in the world for him to waste his eyesight on.

“ aw, baby! you even got the things i want to use on you ready for me. how sweet! “ hoseok said in a teasing tone as he crawled on the bed and toward hyunwoo on all fours. now that was not a good sing.  
see, hyunwoo was a dominant as fuck man who, before hoseok came into view, only let his partners choose their safe word. nothing more. he was kind enough to give them the choice to tell him to stop if things got too much for them. he wasn’t gonna take anymore from their side. that should have been enough for them.but with hoseok everything changed.  
Hoseok was indeed a bottom thorough and thorough. it was written all over his body language and hyunwoo had seen it all from their very first encounter where the latter had come to a job interview in his company some seven years ago.  
but what differed with hoseok, was that he was never one to let his control slip easily. hyunwoo had to fight to get it. he had to prove to his lover that he was worthy of the complete control he sought to have over him. that he was worthy of the body and the total opportunity of dominance he would be rewarded with once he let hoseok make sure that hyunwoo was willing to give him all of himself as well. and that was when his boyfriend’s never-ending teasings came into the story. and oh how creative he was with the things he did to make hyunwoo writhe under his touch.

“ you didn’t touch yourself, did you? “ hoseok’s voice ripped him out of his staring contest and he licked his lips.  
hyunwoo only shook his head once because although he was more than willing to let his man have his own ways with him from time to time, he was still never gonna answer those kinds of questions in words like a little good submissive boy.  
hoseok hummed as he got to the spot hyunwoo’s feet were pressing into the bed, bent on the knees but with a bit of space between them.

putting a hand on one of his knees, his boyfriend pushed it to the side with not so much of a gentle move, making his leg to fall on the mattress as it was spread wider for hoseok to crawl closer, between his legs.

“ i kinda thought of something while showering. “ his boyfriend said as he leaned down, his lips barely brushing over the tip of his already hard member, making it twitch with the hot breath that tickled the skin of its tip.  
“ hm? “ hyunwoo asked as he let his fingers travel through the wet hair and tugged at it slightly, pushing his boyfriend’s head down a bit and encouraging him to take him in.  
hoseok was having none of it, apparently, as he patted the hand away from his hair and crawled closer and licked his way up from the older’s navel to his neck, all the way up to his earlobe as he took the bud in his mouth and nibbled on it gently.  
“ i’m gonna tie you to a chair and edge you. “ the seductive breathy whisper of the low, sexy voice right next to his ear would have just killed him on the spot if it wasn’t for what the words implied.  
taking a fistful of his boyfriend’s hair, he tugged harshly and made him pull back, looking at him right in the eye with a serious expression.  
“ you’re not edging me bunny. not gonna happen. “ he clicked his tongue and licked over the tip of his man’s nose once before loosening his grip in the hair and resting on the headboard of the bed comfortably.  
Hoseok frowned and, for the second time, patted his hand away.  
“ then you’re not plugging me ever again. “ he shrugged and leaned forward, biting on hyunwoo’s bottom lip for a second before leaning back again.  
“ not fair! you enjoy getting plugged. edging is pure torture! “ he argued calmly but deep inside he was actually a tiny bit terrified. if hoseok said something, he would stand by it forever. the several plugs they owned looked too good on his man to be wasted just because he didn’t agree on this one thing.  
“ it’s an eye for an eye hyunwoo. you want something, you gotta give in return. “ hoseok said lazily as he nibbled on the skin of his neck, strategically going for all the spots that’d make him lose his mind in pleasure in seconds just to get him worked up enough to agree. he knew his sneaky playful lover like the back of his hand by now.  
he tried to hold on. to stand his ground because edging was absolutely too much. he had never let anyone do such a thing to him or even anything remotely close. he had to be in control all the time and even though he had let hoseok tie him up and blindfold him and all that shit, edging was on a whole other level. one that he was not willing to go up to if he had a chance.  
which he didn’t.  
“ fine. “ he sighed deeply and caressed the strands softly. sudden desire to just forget everything and spend the night kissing his boyfriend because in that moment he, once again, realized how much in love he was with hoseok and just what kind of things he was willing to do if it meant the other would be happy and satisfied. hyunwoo had absolutely hated that frown on his lover’s face a minute ago when he had said no to him.

at his agreement, hoseok’s eyes lit up beautifully as a wide smile appeared on his face.  
“ i love you “ were the words whispered against his lips before they started kissing. hyunwoo could feel it. how the energy transferred between their bodies, letting the other know just how good, happy and in love they were feeling. he hated those cliches but he was sure that if soulmates were real, hoseok was definitely his other half.

their bodies gave up. each melting into the other, kissing teeth and tongue and touching all over. if someone was to witness this, they could never believe what other things their sex life was consisted of. they could never believe that any of these sweet and longing kisses would soon transfer into bruising and clawing ones. they could never believe that these two birds in love had a little room hidden from the eyes of their visitors.

“ sit on that chair babe. let me tie you up and make you beg for it just this once. “ hoseok said panting heavily when he pulled himself back, already so far gone.  
hyunwoo pulled him back in for just a little more tasting because fuck, hoseok always tasted so damn good and he could never get enough.  
he sucked on his lover’s tongue roughly and rapidly, knowing just what kind of an effect it had on him. hoseok whimpered, moaned and melted some more into his touch as his hands cupped hyunwoo’s face as he tried to push him away. he was so far gone, he didn’t even have enough strength to do that. but being the good boyfriend he was, hyunwoo stood by his word and leaned back, letting his man gain back his breath and self-control.  
“ fuck “ the younger looked at him with half-lidded eyes and parted lips, hands slipping down to his chest and staying there. “ don’t do this to me. you know i’ll be a goner. “  
shaking visibly, hoseok crawled back and got out of the bed, taking the cuffs and the blindfold with him.

the older followed suit and ended up sitting on a chair not far from their bed.  
“ i promise it’ll be worth it. “ his boyfriend sat on his knees and kissed both of his eyes before putting the blindfold on him and turning everything completely black.  
hoseok got up, rounded the chair and tied his hands behind it with the leather cuffs, trying them to see if they were done right.  
there was a bit of shuffling before hyunwoo felt hands on his thighs, spreading them and he felt his boyfriend against his skin. he was probably kneeling between his legs.  
a kiss was pressed against his tip before he felt his ankles being cuffed to the chair’s legs as well. “ we also don’t want you to get up from this chair. “ there was a low chuckle as his boyfriend finally finished tying him up and started moving his palms up and down hyunwoo’s thighs.

 

“ you have no idea how bad i wanna ride you like this. “ hoseok hissed in the mere thought and the sight of his boyfriend that was making him go insane. when the thought had crossed his mind in the shower, he had never even imagined of his dominant man actually agreeing to it. it had been more of a way to tease him but when hyunwoo straight out declined, something in him turned and he decided to challenged his lover to see if he was worth such a control sacrifice. and when the older accepted, he couldn’t help but fall in love with him all over again. because to him, all of these little things meant a lot.

“ then quit your little game and ride me, baby. you know there’s nothing i want more than that. “ he heard the voice above him say as the tied up man tried to escape his restraints, but to no avail.  
“ hmmm “ hoseok hummed and leaned in. both palms on the tan thighs as he rubbed his cheek on the thick and long length, closing his eyes and enjoying the contact to his very core. “ but where’s the fun in that? “  
he didn’t wait for a reply as he was quite thirsty for his boyfriend’s taste. licking a stripe from the base to the tip, he lapped at the slit with his tongue, rubbing over it continuously, knowing how hyunwoo loved it when pressure was implied there.  
and just like he had expected, a groan escaped the older’s mouth as he let his head fall backward, chest rising and falling.  
hoseok didn’t stop. closing his lips around the tip, he sucked on it a few times before pushing the tip of his tongue in the slit again. his eyes never left hyunwoo and he saw how the latter bit on his bottom lip to not make any loud noises because he hated that. something about his dominant as fuck blah blah blah that he never understood.

the younger hummed for effect, although he was enjoying doing it just as much as his boyfriend was enjoying the blowjob. he started a routine from there on. he would slowly go all the way down on hyunwoo, shake his head a bit for the head of the erection in his mouth to press against his throat and rub over it, then he would come back up to the tip, suck on it roughly hollowing his cheeks, and then he would leave kitten licks on the slit. the older was losing his mind.  
“ hoseok, fuck, baby go faster “  
instead of going faster, hoseok carefully let his teeth graze over the shaft as he scratched over his lover’s thighs with his nails at the same time. his nails left thin red lines behind on the tan skin and hyunwoo’s body jerked intensely as he winced aloud.  
“ don’t make me mad bunny. you’ll regret it later. no teeth. “ his tone was demanding and hoseok would be lying if he said it didn’t get to him. he lived for this. for his man to get all cocky and rough, ordering him around even though he was the one completely restrained between the two.  
“ i love it when you promise me good things. “ he said playfully and repeated what he had just been told not to do. after all, he loved a good little punishment for his actions.  
another groan, louder than the previous ones filled their spacious bedroom.  
“ i’ll wreck you to the point you won’t be able to come to work tomorrow. i promise you that. “ hyunwoo hissed as he clenched his teeth.  
“ perfect “ hoseok said between his kitten licks on the tip. “ then i’ll go all out on you to get a better reward. “ he was not ashamed of how he loved being treated roughly.  
bobbing his head on the stone-hard erection, he made himself gag a couple of times with the intensity of the blowjob he was giving his boyfriend. the older was rather huge but he made sure to take it all in till his nose came in touch with the skin of his abdomen.  
hyunwoo was panting with parted lips. his chest only increasing in the pace of rising and falling and curses falling off his mouth once in a while.  
letting his hands travel on the smooth skin of the older, hoseok rubbed over the hard nipples and twisted them between his thumbs and idea fingers. needless to say, his boyfriend’s body jerked and he was called out for his actions once again.  
when he felt hyunwoo was close, twitching against his throat repeatedly, he wrapped his fingers around the base tightly and went down on the length till the tip hit the back of his throat.  
the older jerked intensely and hoseok could hear the sound of teeth being clutched as endless threats and curses fill the room again.  
staying still until he was sure the high had subsided, he made his way up, a string of saliva attaching his bottom lip to the tip of the gorgeous erection in his hand. he regretted the blindfold at that moment because he knew hyunwoo would have loved the view.  
“ shhhh, relax babe. it’s only the beginning. “ he said, caressing the muscular thighs once his lover had calmed down a bit.  
“ it’s been an eternity to me “ hyunwoo said as he licked over his lips again and again.  
seeing how dry those delicious lips were, hoseok got up on his knees and started licking over them. it didn’t take two seconds for his lover to capture his lips in a heated kiss.  
“ i wanna fuck you so bad “ he hissed between the kisses, biting roughly on hoseok’s bottom lip and pulling at it with his teeth. he had already started jerking the older again with the hand that was no longer holding onto the base.  
feeling the slide getting a bit rough, he brought his hand up and held his palm in front of hyunwoo’s face. “ make my palm wet baby “ he said in a breathy voice, he himself wanting so badly to just open the restrains and get it already. but he was set on making the older whimper and he was gonna make it happen.  
hyunwoo didn’t hesitate in sliding his tongue on his palm thoroughly before spitting for good measure. “ go on bunny. do your thing while you have the chance.  
hoseok started the handjob again, changing pace between painfully slow to breathtakingly fast while he swallowed all the little hushed noises the other made with his mouth into the endless kisses. and then he was close again.  
the next round of a pushed back orgasm was more intense than the first. the whole chair moved with hyunwoo and he had a moment of panic attack as he tried to get the chair steady. hoseok wanted so badly to give him another blowjob but he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back and not let his lover come down his throat. he loved it too much and he didn’t wanna risk his plans for it. plus, he knew he was gonna get enough of that later so he saved his energy for later. he was gonna need it.  
moving away a bit, he poured a bit of lube on his palm and took hold of the shaft with his other hand. he didn’t warn the other when he started rubbing his palm over the now red, angry and super sensitive tip continuously. it didn’t take that long for hyunwoo to get close to yet another pushed back orgasm when, this time, hoseok squeezed the head of the erection to call of the release.  
his boyfriend was a mess. he had never seen him like this in all of the years they had been together. he was sweating like never before. his body was shaking intensely, thighs trembling and jerking every time hoseok came in contact with his skin. he would moan every time he touched his erection. he had lost his breath completely.  
“ i am so gonna ruin you after this. just you wait. “ he had lost the amount of threats he had received by now. it had been around thirty minutes of torture for his man and he didn’t have the heart or the patience to make it any longer.  
“ just two more times baby, okay? “ he wasn’t gonna go two more times. he was gonna palm him to orgasm this time. but he wanted to make it more of a bliss with the surprise.  
palming itself was outright torture. hoseok was aware of that very well as he had tasted it a handful of times already. but he loved the pain that was mixed with pleasure so he actually enjoyed it a lot.  
sucking on the tip for a few minutes again, he let go and started to rub his lubed up palm against it instead. hyunwoo had completely lost himself.  
hissing and moaning uncontrollably, the older told him to juts knock it off and let him cum already. the older’s balls were going to explode at that rate if hoseok was to keep him waiting any longer.  
sinking low, he leaned forward and sucked the balls into his mouth as his hands continue doing their job above his head. it was a bit hard in that position but he made sure to do his best. after all, he had promised his lover that it was gonna be worth it and he was gonna stand by his words with giving him the best orgasm ever.  
a few minutes passed before hyunwoo’s breathing pattern got even quicker than before and his head hung low as his parted lips tried to suck precious air in. his muscles were all tensed and his erection had thick veins pointing out on all over its length. the older must have been sure that he wasn’t gonna be allowed to cum yet as he just gritted his teeth, waiting to be tortured one more time. but this time, hoseok let go of the balls and wrapped both of his hands around the length, pumping the shaft in circular movements as he dug his tongue into the slit and rubbed over it in super tiny movements.  
hyunwoo moaned louder than he had ever heard “ i’m gonna cum like this “  
hoseok knew it was kinda stupid but he couldn’t help it. he was cooing over his perfect man while giving him an intense blowjob and handjob for how sweet he was. the older was in pain to release, yet he was considerate enough to tell him he was close. that he had to stop before he spilled and his game would be over before he intended. if he could, he would’ve smiled but his whole face was kinda busy at that moment.  
hyunwoo’s loud sound of panting filled the otherwise quiet room and hoseok picked up the pace of his tongue while he slowed his hands, creating a mixed feeling for the other.  
his lover groaned again “ hoseok, fuck, stop teasing “  
stop teasing it was. he leaned back and started pumping him fast with one hand and massaging his balls with the other. it didn’t take more than ten seconds for hyunwoo to spill all over his hands onto his stomach and chest with the intensity of it. his whole body kept on shaking as he kept spilling for long seconds, all the while he milked him through his high.  
once everything was out to the very last drop, he reached out for tissues, cleaning his hands and hyunwoo the best he could.  
throwing the tissues into the trashcan, he did quick work in opening the cuffs. first the ankles and then to the back of the chair, the handcuffs. the moment his hands were free, his boyfriend took the blindfolds off and threw them away, still not caught up to his breath.

 

hoseok walked in front of him and sat back between his legs as he rested his head on his thigh, looking up at him with innocent eyes like he hadn’t just edged him for 40 minutes straight.  
“ i hate you so much but i gotta admit, the orgasm was the best! “ hyunwoo laughed as he raked his fingers through the now mostly dry hair. he still didn’t have quite the energy to stand up. his muscles were still tense and he felt like his whole body had been used. how hoseok and his previous partners went through so much teasing and rough treatment and survived was beyond him.

his beautiful boyfriend laughed, showing his perfectly straight teeth as he pressed a kiss on the skin of his thigh.  
“ i told you it’ll be worth it “  
“ and i told you, you’ll pay for it. “ hyunwoo said with a grin as he tugged at the strands for a second before he continued his caressing.  
“ hmm, i’m looking forward to that. “ the younger replied, closing his eyes with a smile on his face. “ although, if you keep playing with my hair like this, I’m gonna fall asleep on you right here! “  
“ as if i’ll let you! “ he snorted and bent down, hugging the other’s waist and pulling him up on his feet in one go as he himself stood up from the chair as well.  
“ now, my baby bunny, are you ready for repayment? “ he pecked the younger’s forehead, having pushed the strands to the side and looked deep into those sparkly eyes.  
“ eagerly “ was the short answer he got before the younger attached himself to him, creating friction for his own hard erection that had been neglected the whole time he had been playing with hyunwoo.  
hoseok straight out moaned into his ear as he hid his face in the crook of his neck. “ please “ he could hear the desperation. This. this exact moment was the reason why hyunwoo had agreed to all that torture. the moment when his baby would be all whiny and desperate, begging for him to just go all out on him and … “ punish me for making you wait. “ and for that. he just loved hoseok so damn much. he was a collection of all of his kinks and more.

taking hold of the leash, hyunwoo wrapped it around his hand and tugged at it, making hoseok to choke due to the surprise.  
“ on your knees “ he demanded and the younger didn’t waste a second to comply.  
getting on his knees, hoseok looked up at him from under his wavy bangs as he kept caressing hyunwoo’s thighs with his fingertips.  
although he was dying from the view in his heart, he didn’t let it show. he would always spoil his bunny later in bed. now he knew the other only wanted to be dominated.  
cupping the squishy face in one hand, thumb on one side and the four fingers on the other, he squeezed his cheeks rather tightly and made him lift his head up further.  
“ was it fun teasing me like that? “ he asked in a low, serious voice.  
“ hmm “ the younger replied, looking briefly at the cock in front of his face and licking over his lips before his eyes landed on hyunwoo’s again.  
“ you enjoyed yourself, huh? “ he said mockingly and squeezed the soft cheeks some more. he knew if he applied any more pressure than this, his fingerprints would be left on the sensitive skin of hoseok’s face so, with a final slap, he let go and tugged on the younger’s hair tightly instead.  
his lover gasped and closed his eyes momentarily. it was no secret that he loved to be pulled and pushed around.  
“ don’t close your eyes, keep looking at me “ he tugged at the hair again and hoseok winced at the harsh pull on his scalp but opened his eyes and looked at him with his beautiful half-lidded eyes nevertheless.  
hyunwoo took the base of his half-hard erection and slid the tip over the perfectly pink and moist bottom lip of his boyfriend.  
“ open up baby “ he said as his fingers massaged the irritated scalp gently.  
hoseok didn’t quite open his mouth and instead licked at the tip with his tongue just like he had done before.  
now, hyunwoo might have given the other some control before, but now he was gonna make sure he’d get it back. hoseok had no say in anything for longer than that.  
he pushed his thumb inside his lover’s mouth and forced his jaw open. before the other had any time closing it again, hyunwoo shoved his now almost rock-hard erection all the way in, without consideration. the tip hit the back of hoseok’s throat and went further, making him gag in shock as the latter clawed on his thighs, leaving nail prints on his tan skin while trying to escape the strong grip on the back of his head.  
he wasn’t having any of it. holding his boyfriend still for seconds, his nose pressed against his abdomen, therefore, blocking his air, he thrusted once before pulling him back by his hair as he moved out of the hot mouth completely.  
hoseok panted harshly, coughing like crazy as he had not been ready for getting deep throated yet.  
“ i already have quite the punishment ready for you. don’t make me add to it by being a brat. “ he said as he let go of the wavy soft hair and crouched down in front of his man, once again squeezing his cheeks in one hand.  
“ you’re gonna be a good boy and do as i say. understood? “ he looked into the eyes he loved so much that had gotten teary from the force. hoseok’s lips were pushed into a pout by the force on his cheeks, making them even more inviting and more delicious than they already were. and hyunwoo was weak for the naturally pouty lips so he couldn’t deny himself anymore when he leaned forward and kissed him sloppily and making a mess with saliva all over hoseok’s face when he kissed him open-mouthed over his cheeks.  
the younger had circled the fingers of one hand around the wrist of his that was squeezing his jaw. whimpering into his mouth, hoseok started chanting “ touch me hyunwoo. touch me babe. please “  
“ patient “ he pecked the tip of his nose and got up, taking the younger to his feet with him.  
“ go to the room, put your pastel pink set on and wait for me. “ he turned his man around by his shoulders and pushed him forward with a loud spank that echoed through the spacious room.  
hoseok walked toward the closet and opened the entrance but then stopped and looked back. “ will you come quickly? “ his face was so innocent that he couldn’t help the smile that spread his lips. “ of course baby “

 

once the other disappeared, hyunwoo walked to the kitchen. getting a bottle of water and a chocolate bar. ever since that one-time hoseok had gone all pale(r) and cold, he always prepared these things beforehand just in case.  
he took his time walking back to the bedroom and entering their secret room, wanting to let hoseok be completely set up before he got there. once he stepped inside, he realized just how much he had missed this sight.

The younger was a submissive one true, but whenever he put some kind of a costume on or had any kind of leather on him, he grew way more submissive than he usually was. and maybe that was why hyunwoo had told him to put those on in the first place. to get him to let go and give up entirely.

hoseok was sitting there, on the exact table hyunwoo was gonna wreck him on. the one he had gotten costume designed to not hurt or scratch his lover’s body. it was a flat wooden table that he had them covering its surface with a layer of cushions. on either side of the not-so-wide table was two d-rings, meant for cuffs and restraints. which he was gonna use perfectly well.  
but the table wasn’t even the point, his gorgeous boyfriend was.  
sitting on the edge of the table with his legs dangling and looking so soft, hoseok had the pastel pink leather tight around his abdomen, covering up to his ribcages. the thighs cuffs were around his muscular legs just like he had wanted. and equally pastel pink cuffs were around his wrists and ankles as well. the previous black leash was removed, presenting his long neck openly for him to ravish later.

humming in satisfaction, hyunwoo put the water and the chocolate on a nearby shelf and closed the distance between them. hoseok opened his legs for him to get in between and wrapped his arms around his neck, looking at him with eyes full of lust.  
as soon as he stepped between the pale juicy thighs of his boyfriend, the latter hissed. “ i need you so bad “ hoseok rested his head on his chest in frustration, silently begging for him to begin already.  
feeling quite impatient to see his lover ruined under his touch, hyunwoo wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him up. the other was fast in circling his legs around his hips not to fall down. circling the table to the other side, he put the man in his hands down on the edge of it again and pushed him down with his palm on the muscular chest. hoseok didn’t question him at all when he laid down on his back, only his eyes kept looking at the older expectantly.

walking to the side a couple of steps, hyunwoo took one spreader bar and two separate slings from the shelf.  
“ open your legs for me bunny “ he said with a reassuring smile as he looked into the eyes of his lover as much as his could during the process of tying him up and restraining him.  
hyunwoo first applied the spreader bar, tying both ends to the ankle cuffs. he then lift both of the muscular legs in the air by his grip on the bar and told the other to keep them there as he linked the thigh cuffs to the piece around his waist.  
[picture](http://s8.picofile.com/file/8360480134/Screen_Shot_1398_02_24_at_02_09_38.png)  
the next step was to keep the legs still by the slings, one end of each sling tied to the d-rings on each side of hoseok’s head and the other end linked to the ankle cuffs. he purposefully kept the length of the slings short cuz he had to reposition his lover later a bit. making sure the legs were in the air, kept wide enough by the bar and in place by the slings and the thigh cuffs, he moved to the last step. which was tying both of the wrists to each of the thigh cuffs, making sure he couldn’t move a limb at all.  
“ you good? comfortable? “ hyunwoo asked as he walked above his boyfriend’s head and looked down into his eyes.  
hoseok bit his bottom lip and nodded. this was against the rules.  
a light slap on the side of his cheek must have been enough of a reminder “ words “  
“ yes! yes it’s comfortable. “ the younger’s eyes never left his.

grinning at the effect he had on his partner, hyunwoo took hold of the underside of his shoulders and pulled hoseok toward him until the younger’s head was dangling from the edge of the table. before he could even get his hands off of him, the latter started licking over his erection since now it was right in front of his face.  
“ you’re like a bunny in heat. what’s up with you! “ he chuckled, quite amazed by how needy his lover was.  
stepping away and to the bottom of the table, he started talking in a low dominant voice. one that he knew sent shivers down the submissive ones. experience had proven that. “ since i know you’re excited about all this, i have some bad news for you as well. “ the sound of bottle cap getting opened interrupted the temporary silence. hyunwoo slid the lubed up adjustable cock ring down the beautifully hard and thick length and tightened it till he heard hoseok gasp.  
“ is t-this my punishment? “ his voice was shaky when he asked, head brought up to see what was going on.  
“ this? no baby. a cock ring is your reward for the great orgasm you gave me earlier. your punishment- “ he walked further into the room and came back with what made the younger’s eyes widen to the fullest. “ is this “  
‘this’ was a fucking machine which hyunwoo positioned perfectly in place and adjusted the height. “ i’m not fucking you tonight babe. you don’t deserve it after all the teasing. “ he paused and took the gasp and the devastation of his man in. “ i might not let you cum either. depends on how good you’re gonna take it. “ with a smirk, he went to get his last toy for the night. electric pads.  
“ no, no please no hyunwoo. i can’t handle all of this together and not cum. i can’t “ hoseok tried to move away but to no avail. with his arms and legs restrained, all he could do was move his shoulders a bit which didn’t do much.  
“ shhh, it’s gonna be okay. you won’t let yourself cum, am i right? you know the consequences of cumming before i allow you. “ he said ever so calmly as he applied a pod to each of the younger’s nipples and the remaining two electric pods were placed on each side of hoseok’s inner thighs, right on his sensitive spots.  
once they were all done, hyunwoo took the remote control and started the pods with the lowest level. the younger whimpered and let his head down, dangling from the edge again. “ i’m so happy we bought these “ was the breathy response he got. he just loved how much of a kinky person hoseok was.  
“ hmm, you say it now. wait until i get started with you. “ he said sarcastically and poured lube on his fingers to get to preparing his boyfriend for the machine.  
once he warmed up the lube between his fingers, he reached between the gorgeous legs and was quite surprised to find out that his horny boyfriend must have had a plug in his ass all along.  
taking the end of the plug and shaking it without pulling it out to create friction, he observed how the latter moaned and fought against his ties.  
“ since when do you have it in? “ he shook the plug harshly once again, making his lover to lift his hips from the table a bit with a louder moan.  
“ s-since the shower. i w-wanted to be ready for you. “ hoseok had his eyes closed and was trying so hard to get his hands free since he had nowhere to grip onto but his own thighs which didn’t quite come in handy with how muscular they were.  
“ too bad you’re not getting me in your ass tonight then “ he pulled the whole toy out in one fast move without warning and the loud gasp filled the room as hoseok’s whole body flinched and wide eyes landed on him once again.  
“ but you’re ready for the machine and it’s good. “ although he didn’t need preparation, hyunwoo still let his three fingers slip inside the entrance as he found the bundle of nerves and massaged over it slowly.  
a stretched out low moan echoed in the room “ you make me feel so good “  
the younger was watching him intently as he religiously kept licking on his lips.  
“ touch me hyunwoo. i’m dying. it’s been too long “ his voice was breathy and ever so needy.  
“ i am touching you baby. “ he decided to play dumb as he applied more pressure on the nerves.  
the younger’s body flinched again and he swallowed hard “ not…not that. my cock babe. please touch me there. “ hoseok looked so gone with the mere touches, although the electricity must have started to get to him.  
“ oh, my poor thing. your cock is not gonna get touched at all tonight. did you really think the fuck machine was the only punishment you’re getting?! “ he chuckled and spread his fingers inside the younger enough to hear him gasp before taking them out entirely.  
adjusting the machine again, he pushed the start button on the remote control and watched it enter the spread legs of his boyfriend. it was set on the lowest speed since he didn’t wanna hurt him. once it entered him, hoseok loudly and threw his head back again. he stood there for a couple of minutes, watching and enjoying the view before he made sure that he could speed things up. so, walking to the head of the table and standing a few inches away from his lover’s dangling head, he set the electric pods on the third level out of five and sped up the machine to 70%. hoseok was already a mess. eyes closed shut, mouth wide open moaning as loud as he could as his nails scratched over his own pale skin of the thighs and brushing them.  
throwing the remotes on the table next to his lover’s body, he circled his fingers around his shaft and pumped a few times to get it harder. once he was satisfied he closed the small gap and, with his thumb, opened hoseok’s mouth.  
“ relax your throat “ this time he warned him as he slid his whole length in slowly till he felt his tip pressing on the back of the other’s throat. hoseok immediately closed his lips around him and moved his tongue the best he could in that position, probably trying to distract himself from how he was getting used by all the devices. if he didn’t have a ring on and wasn’t a bit scared of the consequences, hyunwoo was sure he had already cum.

testing the waters and taking his sweet time, he started lazily loving in and out of the hot mouth. around 7-8 minutes must have passed since he had sped up the toys when he suddenly stilled, his whole body tense as his eyes rolled back and he had a dry orgasm. it was alright as long as not even a drop of cum slipped out of that red, angry erection.  
hyunwoo loved the seconds after an orgasm because that was when he could truly fuck up his partner since the body was in a post-orgasm oversensitivity estate.  
so, without a moment to waste, he started fucking into hoseok’s throat. deep, but not that fast since he wanted to push all of his length in every time. a couple of times like that and then on the third slide he went all the way down and stayed there as he fucked into the gorgeous mouth with the help of his other hand on his base. the younger’s body tensed again, muscles flexing, and the veins on his arms bulged out. hyunwoo stayed for as long as he could, feeling his soul leave his body, before he pulled out. a string of pre-cum stretched from the panting parted mouth to the slit of his erection and he loved it so much. he couldn’t wait to ruin his lover completely until he’d black out. he knew hoseok loved it too.

“ h-hyunwoo, my nipples, please.. too sensitive “  
he ignored it. unless it was in the form of their safe word, he wasn’t gonna remove anything.  
“ shut up “ he slapped the younger’s cheek with his erection and slid inside the already wide open and waiting warmth. hoseok had his tongue out for him to slide in and out easily. it was so fucking hot. his boyfriend completely giving himself up to him, getting used in every way while he couldn’t move a muscle and taking an intense facefuck so perfectly.  
hyunwoo decided to go faster, feeling his high forming in his core. hoseok’s endless moans and screams were constantly muffled by his erection deep in his throat as he facefucked him fast and rough, his head dangling from the table making it so so much better. the younger’s chest already had a pink hue on it and his thighs were covered with thin scratches but it wasn’t enough. so he wrapped his hand around the other’s neck and applied pressure on his pulse while he continued abusing his mouth. hoseok’s body jerked once and he stilled and tensed some more the seconds passed and he couldn’t get any air in. times like this a pat on the thigh would be the sign to let him breathe. hyunwoo pulled back the second he saw his lover patting his own thigh with the little to no energy he had left. looking down, he waited a bit for him to catch on his breath, maybe 4 seconds, before he repeated the whole thing again. after about five more times of doing the whole routine, he pushed further in, but didn’t hold on to his neck anymore, as he came inside hoseok’s mouth. now the younger was in no position to swallow his semen and hyunwoo was aware of it very well. though the latter did swallow some of it on instinct, the rest fell out of his mouth, rolling on his upside-down face, messing up his cheeks and his whole face, even getting in his hair a bit. when he didn’t see him moving much and going limp instead the moment he pulled out after his realize did hyunwoo realise that he’d had his second dry orgasm. his lover’s eyes were rolled back into his scalp as he lay there completely worn out. his face and neck an angry red from the rough treatment he’d just gone through. in one word, hoseok was delirious.  
“ p-please…please….please “ he kept on saying it like a mantra in his not-so-aware state as his erection twitched and the veins grew more permanent on the whole length. the younger was aching for his release.  
but he wasn’t gonna get it. it had only been a mere thirty seconds and he had tortured hyunwoo for 40.  
taking the electric pods’ remote, he put them on the highest level, making hoseok straight out scream in the acoustic room, making it echo and fill the air. “ fuck fuck fuck fuck oh god “ the moans never stopped “ hyunwoo, i need you in my mouth. distract me. please “ he looked up at him with tear-soaked face, his eyes sparkling wit how wet they were.  
instead of fucking his mouth again, hyunwoo knelt down and captured his lips in a heated sloppy kiss. his lover kissed him like there was no tomorrow. biting and pulling on his lips or letting go and stop kissing back when his nerves were hit right on point. and then between all of that heat, suddenly hoseok broke into tears and started shaking his head violently “ i can’t. baby i can’t anymore. please let me cum. i’m sorry. i’m so fucking sorry. “ his tears rolled down on his forehead and disappeared in his hair. it was a sight to see. his fucked out face, messed up with cum, tears and saliva, red from the pressure and having been upside down for too long. it was perfect but hyunwoo wasn’t evil.  
“ you wanna cum? “ he asked as he looked at the clock on the wall. it had been 50 minutes now.  
“ yes. yes please “ his words were rapidly interrupted and cut off by his moans and whimpers and occasional winces in pain due to the abuse over his prostate.  
“ you gotta prove to me how bad you want it and then i’ll allow you “ he whispered in the cute ear and stood up.  
“ i’m gonna take off the ring. hold back “ he got whimpers in response as hoseok no longer had the energy to lift his head and observe him.  
carefully, hyunwoo loosened the ring and took it off. the neglected erection immediately started twitching.

 

Hoseok was going insane. it was all too much for him. he had almost screamed out the safe word a few times but decided against it. he loved the pain that came with pleasure too much after all. but if his boyfriend wasn’t gonna listen to him this time and let him cum, he was gonna say the word. he really really was at his very limit. the electric pods had been too much. they had been applied on four of his most sensitive spots, constantly sending electricity that traveled through his whole tied up and restrained body. the dildo that was attached to the machine hadn’t been a normal one. it was a rather huge one that had its head tilted in a way that it would hit the bundle of nerves almost every time. if it wasn’t for hyunwoo fucking into his mouth mercilessly, which he enjoyed religiously, he would have cum dry more than ten times already. but having focused on how the older was using his throat so good, he had been successful at pushing his highs back and ignore them one after the other.  
when hyunwoo told him he had to prove that he wanted to cum, he was ready to do anything. anything it took to just be able to release cuz he felt like he was gonna explode.  
once the ring was off, a wave of relief washed over him but soon he got scared cuz now that there was nothing holding him back, with one touch that he wasn’t prepared for, he’d spill everything out. and he could not let that happen. he hated disappointing his lover in any way even if it was in something minor and unimportant like this.

“ i’m gonna do anything you ask. please, anything “ he moaned out and flinched once the dildo was pulled out of him entirely, leaving him empty and throbbing around nothing.  
“ i’m gonna count to 20 while i play with you some more. if you hold it back till then i’ll let you cum. if not we’ll continue all that’s been going on and then the next round would be to 30. “ he heard hyunwoo’s low dominant voice say as the man hooked his arms around his thighs and pulled him up slowly until his head too was on the surface of the table. the blood that had gathered in his head started floating again and it made him go out of it for seconds before he came back but not completely. he wasn’t that aware of what was going on anymore. he only knew that he was extremely in need of a god damn release.  
the older pushed his hair away from his face and rubbed the back of his hand on his cheek.  
the next thing he knew was that he was getting pounded again while the pads were still sending shiver after shiver through him. this time the feeling was different but he didn’t have the energy to lift his head up and see what was fucking him this time. but it made him hotter than he already was. a few seconds must have passed before he heard his lover’s voice say “5” as his hair was tugged and his hair was lifted up. now he knew. hyunwoo was fucking him this time and that was why it felt way better to that machine. it wasn’t comparable. nothing could compare to the delicious was the older made him take it.  
“ yes yes, i love it. feels so good “ he wasn’t really in control of his own words anymore. all his energy was focused on not spilling before he was allowed.  
“ you’re burning bunny. you’re fucking burning inside. “ his man groaned lowly as he whispered “6”  
the fingers in his hair tightened and he couldn’t look at hyunwoo anymore. his eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open instead of him gritting his teeth, as he just lost himself in the most amazing feeling. “7”  
pre-cum was already rolling down on his length and he was so fucking scared.  
“ c-count faster. f-faster “ he knew the older wasn’t really gonna listen to him but it was worth a try. “8”

when they hit 12, hyunwoo let go of his hair, making it hit the surface’s cousins. he couldn’t stop moaning and he didn’t really hear his voice anymore with how far gone he was. all he could hear was the blood rushing through his veins and his body screaming at him angrily. “13”

at 15 hyunwoo stopped momentarily. hoseok didn’t know what was going on and didn’t have the energy to ask as he just used the pause to gain the control he almost lost and pushed the terribly close orgasm back again. what came next though, would have been enough for him to spill all over if he hadn’t dug his nails full force in his own flesh to create pain.  
hyunwoo undid only one of the pods on his right nipple and started fucking him again the exact moment he pinched his erect and super sensitive bud with his fingers. hoseok’s body started shaking violently and he couldn’t control the movements. he thought he was seriously gonna pass out and lose himself. the older didn’t plan on having any kind of mercy at him when he started rubbing his fingers on his nipple continuously. “18”  
his head was dizzy and his vision was in an absolute blur. his muscles had spasmed so much already that he was sore all over. his nerves were tingling and sizzling with each touch. his sweat plastering his body more than before and he gasped for each breath as he tried so hard to hold it back just until his lover would hit the number 20.

 

Hyunwoo had tried to push the desire back but he gave up at the very last. he had to fuck hoseok. there was no way he could end this perfect night without feeling him around himself.  
his boyfriend was so far gone. how he managed to still hold his release back was a mystery to him. knowing how sensitive hoseok’s nipples were, he tried playing with one of them, twitching it and rubbing over it nonstop just to have hoseok more wrecked. and boy he succeeded in it. when he voiced “18” he reached out and unclasped the wrists from the thigh cuffs. the younger’s arms just landed on the surface and he didn’t move them at all. he was completely out of it. he didn’t say 19 out loud since he knew the other wouldn’t hear it anyway. it would only take him a few more thrusts to hit his own orgasm for the third time that night so he waited that many before he groaned the number 20 as he came inside his boyfriend’s body as the man’s muscles contracted around him repeatedly. hoseok came the moment he buried himself deep inside him and said the aimed number. but there were no more sounds after the very loud scream-like moan he let out when he finally hit his orgasm.

hyunwoo was in awe from the view. hoseok was experiencing a multiple-orgasm. coming over and over again, perhaps 3-4 times, as his body trembled forcefully, even shaking the table a bit, but wasn’t really aware. he had blacked out.  
smiling widely like a fool, hyunwoo wrapped his fingers around the twitching length of the younger and pumped him slowly through his high as the said man laid there still, unaware of it all and drown in a sea of pure pleasure. once everything was out, hyunwoo stopped the device and removed all the pods. unclasping the thigh cuffs from the waist, he carefully untied the slings and brought hoseok’s legs down ever so slowly. once the spreader bar was removed, he hugged the younger bridal style and carried him to the bed. hoseok was saying something but he couldn’t make it out. it took his boyfriend something around eight minutes to come back to it.  
hyunwoo watched him open his eyes only half way and searching around until he saw him. he was massaging his legs to get the blood flowing again and to reduce a bit of the soreness.  
“ hey there, welcome back to earth. “ he chuckled and leaned in, pressing a kiss against the plump abused lips.  
hoseok lazily kissed back and didn’t move any limb. “ it was awesome! “ his voice was hoarse and so broken from all the blowjobs but he grinned, the left corner of his lips lifting higher and showing his teeth as he closed his eyes again.  
before he could fall asleep though, hyunwoo sat him up and made him eat two pieces of chocolate and drink some water before he was flooded with endless nagging to ‘ let him fucking sleep cuz he deserved it. ‘  
laughing shortly, he helped him lay and took wet tissues from the nightstand to clean him up as much as he could. once he was done, he threw the pile of tissues in the trashcan and got up to go tidy up their secret room.  
“ where are you going? “ he was surprised when fingers wrapped around his wrist with little to no energy but still, he had thought hoseok had fallen asleep.  
“ to the room. i wanna clean it up. “ he said as he knelt by the bed and took the hand in both of his and caressed it.  
“ how dare you leave me alone here for something like that?! “ there went his lover with his dramatic ass.  
“ i thought you fell asleep baby. “ he replied gently and got on the bed. “ i’m sorry “ he kissed hoseok’s forehead and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest as their legs tangled together.  
“ you’re forgiven. “ he heard the beautiful chuckle that was better than any music in the world before his lover called his name.  
“ hyunwoo “  
“ hm? “  
“ i don’t think i can make it to work tomorrow. “  
“ it’s okay baby. we’ll have a day off. “

there, in each other’s arms, they knew they were the luckiest in the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> so? .. :D am i burning in hell or am i burning in hell?  
> i hope it was any good and you didn't get bored reading it!  
> my mother tongue is not english and i don't really know that many words so it's always REALLY hard for me to describe things. it was especially hard with this one!  
> anyways, i have a whole bunch of other works so please check them out some time.   
> tell me what you thought about this sin in the comments!
> 
> ps: happy 4 years with MX T^T


End file.
